


I Didn't Mean To Love You But Now I Do

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Magic Made Them Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prank pulled by the younger counterparts of The Flash and Green Lantern goes terribly wrong when it hits the wrong target. Alan and Jay are left to clean up the mess... Poor choices and accidents aplenty means things aren't going their way. But what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean To Love You But Now I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the idea.

A chuckle. A shared grin. A 'shhh' sound. A pointed finger. A nudge. A mumble. A Snort. A groan. A disappointed huff. A shared look of annoyance. A sudden bold of panic. A forceful opening of a door. A shout. A cringe. A cold jolt of fear. A hasty retreat. A shouted spell. A curse placed upon them.

Hal and Barry had set up a paint bucket on top of a door in the Hall of Justice, set up so that J'ohn would end up coated in paint. A fitting punishment, the duo had decided for his making them work a full week in a row. It wasn't like they intended to disobey orders. Plus, it had been hard to hear. The punishment? Duty for a week. They thought this way the best course of action. Unfortunately, either because he read their minds or he wasn't going into that room, he walked past.

But Doctor Fate had decided to go into that specific room. They leapt up, shoving the door open and calling out. His head turned to them, but he was already pushing open the door. A dousing of red paint fell onto the unintended victim. Then he turned full to face them, hands glowing gold. They began to run, but his hand was already up and he had cast a spell before they had full left the area.

As they stumbled into the common room, the two older men in the room looked up. Alan quirked a brow while Jay's raised and a knowing look crossed his face with a one-sided smile, along with the shake of his head. They both stood, intending to keep the two from escaping. Instead, Jay found himself grappled by Barry who was pulling him in while Alan was pushed back down and climbed on top of, both forced into a passionate kiss. The spell, apparently transmittable, spread between the four.

A flash of light covered them and they found themselves in a room of cushions, pillows, and at least two couches. Ignoring this, save for the sudden comfort Allen's knees face as he fell to his knees. Working on taking off Jay's pants, he nosed the semi-hard member in the other's trousers, looking up to him with a lust-hazed gaze.

All the while, Alan was being settled onto a couch with Hal tugging off the garish attire he wore. Both seemed intent on removing the other's clothing, occasionally coming in for a kiss. They both rutted against each other, hips rubbing almost uncomfortably. They were quicker to get into things, no prep necessary. The perks of magic.

Barry quietly groaned as he lapped on the tip of the weeping cock in his face, listening to the other two moaning. He opened his mouth, taking it in gingerly as hands carefully pushed away his hood to run hands through his hair. Garrick was a bit shorter than Hal, but he made up for it in girth. He felt his would injure his jaw if he was any larger. Instead, it was a dull ache that he didn't really mind. Between the spell and the smell of the other speedster he had to inhale every time he breathed through his nose, he was quickly getting aroused, and the Lanterns weren't helping one bit.

Jordan's hips rolled a bit as he rode the older male, head tossed back as he let out all kinds of sounds. Perhaps if he cared, he'd try to contain it. Instead, he embraced the noise. If Alan's ever tightening grip was anything to say about it, he would guess it was a testament to his liking the vocal admission of pleasure. It also meant that Alan wouldn't last that long. Already, he was breathing hard, then tensing. Moments later, Hal could faintly sense the warmth entering him.

Jay's grip got tighter, but he didn't push his companion, letting him do as he pleased. The other pulled back, finishing his with a few quick tugs. Then they parted, Hal and Jay swapping. Hal bent Barry, using a pair of digits to probe his entrance. Then he slipped his fingers out to push in. The older Flash in turn had Green Lantern get onto all fours, pushing in while nipping at a shoulder blade.

Moving in sync, a sort of bond between them whilst the spell ran it's course, they thrust in time to a rhythm only the knew, only they could understand. Mutually agreeing, they went at it with a rather quick pace. Once more, it wasn't too long before it was all over. Scott was flipped to his back, release painting his abdomen. Barry in turn, was pulled onto Hal's lap, being held tight as they kissed.

Separating once more, Jay led Hal to one of the couches, letting himself be bent over the arm with hands behind his back held by a green construct. Then, legs kicked to be wider, he was slammed into and had to gasp out the rougher treatment. Not that he seemed to mind. Alan, in turn, spread his legs for Barry to slip between, taking him as easily as he had his lover. Leaning down, finding it a bit difficult, he lapped at the spilled seed on his current partner. He particularly liked how a hand raised to fuss his already messy hair, while the other went to his mouth to be bitten.

Jay slipped a bit on the fabric, but the brunette above him kept him from falling as he kept a more brutal fucking. He could feel the hands running down his side, feather light in contrast to the almost slap of his hips to Garrick's ass. On the other side of the room, Barry was wildly pushing in and pulling out of Alan, who had all but given up on any greater thought.

The final climax was hard, and hit all of them moments from each other, to end along with the spell. Without a word, they all found a place to collapse, leaving their chosen partner of the heat of the moment. It took a deal of time before Hal cleared his throat. "So, uh... where are we?"

As he spoke, Doctor Fate floated in, setting down a few plates of food and some drinks of varying kind. "Within the tower. In my anger, I miscast a spell, and upon realizing my mistake, I brought you back here so you might have so privacy." He stated calmly, as though he saw this kind of a thing often. If they were honest with themselves, he probably did see this kind of thing very often. Perhaps not the same reason, though.

"Sorry about that. We meant to hit J'ohn, but he decided to go into a different room. Then you showed up..." Barry rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Still, this, is..."

"-A magical accident. So, if we want to, we can blame it solely on that and leave it there." Alan cut in. Jay nodded slowly, seemingly reluctant.

Sharing a look which became a silent conversation, the younger heroes seemingly reached a decision. "Well, that would depend on our options." Barry offered cautiously.

A scoff interrupted them, and Kent Nelson took his leave, head shaking. They all shared a quiet laugh at that, with a hint of pity for the Magi who had been the victim, then had to take care of them.

"Well, repaying Fate is first priority, but after that.... We could always test some waters." The older speedster replied.

After a break for recovering, they went to sit at the table, eating and drinking however much they could manage to while pooling together to find out what to do for their poor host.

Hal grinned and snapped his fingers, expression solely mischievous. "We should hook him up with someone."

Barry raised a brow. "With who?" He snorted, doubting there was someone who was both single, but also able to keep up with the Lord of Order.

"Well, a certain birdy stranger told me that Spectre had a faint crush on our dear doctor." Alan stated, then frowned. "But Spectre said the same about Phantom, so..."

"So, double date. It's not like it used to be, you know." Hal hummed, spearing an egg

In agreement, they decided they would do that once they were back on their feet. First and foremost, though, food.

Barry smiled faintly. "Either way, it was one hell of a spell. Certainly worth the week of duty and an angry sorcerer."

"You got that right."

**Author's Note:**

> Possible continuation.  
> Shitty ending is shitty, but whatever. I tried.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Amaranth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017287) by [Lawfuless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless)




End file.
